Please Don't Break This
by Destinies
Summary: When Sonic leaving with Knuckles and Tails, Amy gives him a bracelet as long as he doesn't break it. But Sonic didn't mean to break the bracelet. How will Amy react when she finds out? T for some language and to be safe. R


**Author's Note:** **Sorry that I had not updated the other stories I have but I wanted to make this because this is a dedication and the dedication is always important for me. If you do not read this, then you won't understand the story. Sonic tells Amy he just saw her as a friend & that's how Amy doesn't chase him anymore but still calls Sonic 'Sonniku'. Send reviews, any kind like: flaming, good, upgrades (when you tell me what to do in order to make the story better). Just send then in! I like to get reviews!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic Characters but © Sega does.

* * *

  
"Please Don't Break This"**

**Dedicated to RaeRaetheHedgehog**

**Chapter 1  
**

Station Square was beautiful and new again, unfortunately from the last attack of Metal Sonic and Dr. the city was repaired thanks of all. It was now summer, which meant all the parks will be full of children, summer clothes out for sale, and the malls would be full of cool stuff likes clothes, shoes, and even make-up. Amy Rose had caught a cold from the last rainstorm and probably it just hailed a little. The ice had done no damage what so ever. "Why would you hang out with me?" Amy asked the blue hedgehog with curious.

"Well, I wanted to be nice since you don't have the cold anymore and you were the only one from us who wasn't so busy." Sonic explained nervously. Amy noticed this but she decided to stay silent about it. "Aw, that's so sweet!" Amy awed as she hugged Sonic. "You're always nice and there's no need to do that." Amy said as she stopped hugging him. It was then when she turned back, ready to leave Sonic alone. "Wait!" Sonic said. Sonic grabbed her hand making her stop and turn around. "What?" Amy asked with a hint of some annoyance on her voice. "Please, stay with me for a little while!" Sonic cried. "Um… but you got Tails to be with." Amy said. "He's busy working on the X-Tornado." Sonic told her.

"Knuckles, your buddy?" Amy asked. "Knuckles is not my buddy and he's busy guarding his dumb Master Emerald." Sonic told her. "Fine." Amy said approaching him. "You can let go of my hand now." Amy told him. "Sorry." Sonic apologized as he quickly let go. "That's okay." Amy blushed while she looked at him. "Can we shop with Cream and Rouge?!" Amy asked. "Cream, doctors' appointment. Rouge, treasure hunting." Sonic told her. "You mean we're the only ones who aren't busy." Amy asked shock. "Yes!" Sonic cheer. "Um, what?" Amy asked confuse toward Sonic's reaction. "Nothing." Sonic whispered. "What about Shadow?" Amy asked. She hadn't seen Shadow in quite a while. She kind of missed him, too.

"I'm not going to be hanging out with that faker!" Sonic said in a rude voice. "Sonic, he's not a faker." Amy said, putting her hands on her hips like she did whenever she was mad.

Sonic rolled his eyes at her behavior. "He might be," Sonic responded. "Sonic," Amy hissed. "What?" Sonic asked confused. "Never mind." Amy said annoyed. "So, you'll hang out with me?" Sonic asked again. "Well, best friends do things with each other. I guess so." Amy said. "Thanks." Sonic told her. "You're welcome." Amy said. "You know, you're a good friend for a person like you." Sonic told her. "Thanks." Amy said as she hugged him, although she didn't know what Sonic meant by 'you're a good friend for a person like you'. Sure, you know Amy as the self-proclaimed girlfriend of Sonic the Hedgehog and of course will be chasing him down the streets of Station Square. But what happened one day between the both of them changed the life of the young sweet pink hedgehog and her lover, Sonic the Hedgehog.

_**Flashback **_

_Sonic was walking down the streets listening to his MP3 Player. Although, he was keeping the volume down in order to hear whether Amy was coming. She usually called out his name and then Sonic would make a run for it. But this time he had something important to tell her. She would lead up getting mad or upset… but it was for the best. Sonic was tired of her always running up to him, asking him to marry her, or even take her on date. But it was best for the pink hedgehog. It was now Amy's cue. "SONIKKU!" Amy screamed loudly. "Here we go," Sonic murmured to himself as he felt a pair of warm, soft arms got wrapped around him. Sonic groaned and pushed her off of him. _

"_Sonic, what's the matter?" Amy asked. This was the first time Sonic ever pushed her off. He turned around to find Amy on the floor. 'Did I push her off to hard?' Sonic asked himself as Amy still smiled at him, using her warm smile. "Listen Amy…" Sonic began. "Yes," Amy said getting excited. She thought he was finally going to admit his feelings like 'I love you too' or something else special. "I know that you love me…-" He paused seeing Amy's eyes sparkle in the sunshine. "But I like you…" Sonic said as she paused again. Amy still smiled, not knowing the message. "as a friend." Sonic finished. Amy frowned. This time, she felt her smile turn to a frown._

Her heart being crushed into a million of pieces. "As a friend?" Amy asked confused. She was startled, confused of what Sonic said. Sonic nodded. "I'm sorry, but I just didn't want you to get hurt. But I had to tell you. I'm sorry." Sonic said as he dashed off. Amy felt a tear slip down on her cheek. "Friend?" Amy asked herself as she got off from the ground. She returned home and looked in the room for Sonic. He wasn't there. 'He must've run some where else." Amy thought as she decided to go to her own room. The Sonic Team lived in the same house. 7 bedrooms, 2 bathrooms which one was for the girls and the other was for the boys, 2 small closets which was on the living room while everyone had their own closets on the bedroom, and a small kitchen that had a door that led to the dining room. Well, Shadow, Tails, Knuckles, Sonic, Rouge, Cream, and Amy lived in the same house. But of course, sometimes Shadow won't come. Sometimes he would. He didn't like fancy rooms or houses.

_It may look like a normal house on the outside but in the inside, it looked like a mansion! A fancy mansion like Shadow hated it. Amy went into her room. Yes, you guessed it. All pink. A pink bed, pink couch, pink pillows, and pink wallpaper. She looked disgusted at herself too. To imagine it too, if people say so. She felt disgusted at the Sonic posters, covered with pink and red hearts she had taped on. Amy sighed at it. "I better put them away since Sonic only thinks of us as friends." Amy said as she got up and began to take those posters off. Pretty soon, she found herself putting them on the garbage. On the porch of her bedroom, sat that beautiful pink teary rose sitting there carefully taking sunshine and beauty from the sun. Amy sighed at it. Memories of her and Sonic ran inside her head. She remembered him being stuck on Chris' world with them here home. Amy then carefully took the rose and went down the living room. She placed it on the window porch, where there was not much sunshine in it but it did due to the poor suffering rose. Amy then decided to rearrange her room._

After rearranging it, she looked at her new room. The walls were replaced with baby-blue wallpaper. The floor had a new white soft carpet that replaced that old pink fuzzy carpet. And the bed was covered with white soft pillows that had replaced those pink hard pillows. The bed now had a white, soft blanket that replaced the old pink fuzzy and scratchy blanket. Next to the window, sat a white sofa with white throw pillows. After seeing how amazing her new bedroom looked like, she sighed and fell asleep, with tears rolling down her cheeks.

_**End of Flashback**_

Amy snapped out of that flashback and shook her head. She slightly blushed knowing that she and Sonic were still hugging. "Sonic." She grunted as she tried to push the Sonic off of her. She felt something cold and wet on her shoulder. She pushed hard this time, and lucky Sonic stopped hugging her. "What?" Sonic asked, he seemed to be enjoying the warm bracing hug. "Sorry, it's just that people are looking at us." Amy said softly so people who passed by didn't hear them. She smiled warmly at those who passed by. Now, people were looking at her as if she was crazy. "What?! Turn back into your business people!" Amy ordered them in a hint of annoyance inside her voice. They did as told. She now guessed why people thought she was crazy.

Drool was her quills and shoulder. She felt disgusted. "Were you drooling?" Amy asked Sonic. He stood silent for a little while. "Maybe…" Sonic answered as he clicked his tongue. Amy rolls her eyes at his comment. "Do you want to get some milkshakes?" Sonic asked rubbing his hands together as if having a plan on his mind. 'Wonder what's he thinking.' Amy thought to herself. "Sure." Amy replied. 'I never noticed how pretty Amy looked- what am I thinking!?!' Sonic thought. "What shop do you want to go to?" Amy asked the blue cobalt hedgehog. "How about Milkshake Flavor?" Sonic suggested as he thought about the blue and red shop.

"That's my favorite place!" Amy gasped as she thought about it.

There was any kind of milkshake you wanted. Cookies n' Cream milkshake, chocolate with chocolate chips milkshakes, vanilla with cherries too. "Then let's go." Sonic said, taking her hand and ready to run. Although, Amy stopped him for some reasons. "What's the matter?" Sonic asked looking curious at her. "I want to walk." Amy told him. "Please!" Amy pleaded. "Alright." Sonic said with a goofy smile. Amy blushed at this. Although, it was Sonic who was suppose to be embarrassed. Together, they walked to the mall. Milkshake Flavor was actually build inside the mall, not outside. Soon, they entered the mall full of clothes and shoes. "This place has gotten more bigger than the last time I visited." Amy explained as she looked around. "They rebuild it so don't think it's special." Sonic said while grinning. While they looked, they also looked for 'Milkshake Flavor'. "There it is!" Amy said while pointing at the shop with tables and a fancy counter. "Okay." Sonic said as he and Amy entered the small shop.

"Welcome." The staff said giving Amy a smile and Sonic a frown. (The staff is a male by the way.) "Hi." Amy greeted warmly in her cheery voice. 'Aw, her voice is so cute.' Sonic thought. "What will you like?" The staff asked politely to Amy."I'll like a chocolate with chocolate chips milkshake, please Mr.." Amy read his name. "Mr. Perennial." Amy said although in a confused tone. "And you!" Mr. Perennial said hissing at Sonic. Sonic chuckled at the bad response. "I'll like vanilla please." Sonic said. "Right away." Perennial said. "Do you think he's married?" Amy asked. "You're not thinking of dating him, are you?" Sonic asked. "I'm just asking! There's nothing wrong with it, is there?" Amy asked coldly. "No." Sonic answered. "Besides, it's not like I'm crazy like some girls." Amy said while she crossed her arms.

"Yeah but-" Before he could finished Amy cut his sentence. "Besides, I'm a big girl now! I can handle anything!" Amy said. "You're still 12 years old!" Sonic told her. "So, 12 is the age that big girls can handle themselves." Amy told Sonic as she crossed her arms over her chest. Sonic sweat dropped at her statement. "Never mind, let's just go find a table." Sonic said. Amy smiled and went to a table near the exit. "Here?" Sonic asked. "Yup, besides. When we are finish, you will take me out shopping. Will you?" Amy asked. "Um, sure." Sonic said. "Yes! I know I can count on you, Sonikku." Amy said. 'She has the cutest smile- what am I thinking! I'm telling you, something is going wrong with me!' Sonic thought.

'I can't love her, I mean, I did tell her that I only liked her as a friend. I mean- I should tell her…' Sonic thought crazily. 'But, she'll probably think of me as a friend, but still- her eyes, they're like jewels.' 'Oh, stop it Sonic! You can't love Amy!' Sonic thought. 'Fine, I'll tell her!' Sonic thought, hoping it'll solve his problem. "Amy…" Sonic cleared her throat. Amy turned to him. "Yeah." She said.

'Even her voice sounds like the waves of a clear ocean' Sonic thought as she looked into her eyes. There was sweet, joy, happiness, sadness too for some reason, and everything that was so wonderful… but no more love. Friendship replaced it… "What is it Sonic?" Amy asked staring at the blanked Sonic before her. "I… I… lo-" "Here you go!" said the waitress as she handed them their cups. "Thank You!" Amy said in her cheery voice. Sonic scowled at the waitress for ruining the perfect moment. Once the waitress was gone, Amy looked at a scowling Sonic. "Is something wrong?" Amy asked. "No." Sonic said making an innocent face, which kind of made him look cute. But though, Amy just saw him as a friend now. What had happened, it made Amy's love for Sonic turn into a simple friendship.

"So, what were you going to say?" Amy asked as she took a drink of her milkshake. It slurped it's way up to the straw and into Amy's mouth. "I was going to say that…" Sonic stopped. "Excuse me, can I have your autograph?" A young girl came up to Sonic with a notebook and a black pen. "Of course," Sonic said nicely. He signed it real quickly and gave it back to the girl. "Thank You!" She said as she ran off to her mother. "She must be a big fan." Amy said giving the girl a small smile. "Why would you say that?" Sonic asked. "The picture of you on the corner." Amy said while she took another sip of her milkshake.

"It kind of reminds me of someone." Sonic said referring about Amy. "Yeah, so, what were you going to say." Amy said as she looked at Sonic. "I was going to say that… I… love…-" "Say no more Sonic, I also feel the same way too!" Amy said cheerfully. "You do?" Sonic asked shocked. Amy nodded and looked at Sonic. It was like being in heaven, falling in love with someone who loves you back, that is until Amy said, "I love how our friendship is going too." Sonic's jaw fell to the table. "And, nothing is getting in the way. I'm glad you feel the same way about our friendship. Especially with no fighting nor romance." Amy sighed. "I remember that old romance…" Amy continued. "Romance was so sweet and all but-" She paused. "I kind of liked it like this. No dumb romance in the way but friendship."

Amy said as she decided to finish her milkshake. "Oh look, there's some napkins. Good for taking off that drool of yours." Amy joked as she grabbed the napkin and cleaned her shoulder. Sonic was still in shock of what Amy said about the friendship, not the napkin joke. "Is there something wrong?" Amy wondered. "No." Sonic said. He thought best not to tell her about it. "What's wrong?" Amy asked after Sonic responded no. "It's nothing really." Sonic told her. "Are you going to finish that?" Amy asked pointing at his milkshake. He looked down. He hadn't sipped it but it wasn't going to stand there.

He took it and began to drink in. In a second, his cup was now empty. "Whoa, I never knew that you could also eat and drink fast." Amy said amazed. "Just 'cause I'm fast at running it doesn't mean I'm not fast at food." Sonic explained. "I am the fastest hedgehog alive." Sonic stated as he leaned on his chair. "Actually, Shadow beat you at that." Amy frowned. "What?!" Sonic hesitated. "I was just kidding!" Amy chuckled. 'Chuckled? She never does that,' Sonic thought as he heard the pink hedgehog chuckled toward him. "I believe you." Sonic said as he threw his cup away.

"Do you want to go to the Chao Garden?" Amy asked as she also threw away her cup. "Sure." Sonic said. The both of them walked to the Station Square Hotel. There they greeted the manager, then went to the elevator. Amy pushed the button and then sat down on the couch that was put in there, of course nailed the ground.

When it dinged, the two hedgehogs jumped out to see the beautiful garden. Amy gasped in amazement. "Look Sonic!" Amy said while pointing at to chaos. One was pink and the other was blue. Just like Amy and Sonic! Amy awed at the view.

Both of the chaos were snuggling toward each other, with a heart on top of their head. "They look so cute!" Amy awed as she clasped her hand. "What? There's nothing special." Sonic said. Amy felt disgusted of Sonic.

"It is special, it's just boys don't know how to be romantic like us girls." Amy said putting her hand on her shoulder. "What?! You're saying boys don't have romance? Well I have romance in her more than you do, lady." Sonic grinned. "Oh, shut up." Amy groaned. "So why is it so special for you?" Sonic asked. "They say when two chaos are in love, they lay an egg, as their youngster." Amy explained. She squealed at the thought of it and decided to check on them. Still snuggling… quite awing for Amy. "EEWW!" Sonic said after hearing about the egg. He made gagging sounds about it. "What?" Amy asked. "It's just gross! Having babies!?" Sonic questioned. Amy sighed. "Dude, you're going to have babies too. Except the woman would be pregnant. But it's nothing to be disgusted about. You're going to have a child, except not with me." Amy wondered. Amy looked at Sonic as he drooling.

"Sonic! Are you listening to me?" Amy asked annoyed. 'Sonic, he sure causes problems.' Amy thought. "Huh?" Sonic snapped back into reality. Amy giggled. "Aw, how cute." Amy said. "Thanks." Sonic smiled. "Not you!" Amy scolded. "Him!" Amy said as she bend down to pick up the blue Chao. It whimpered as it felt cold air rushing through its blue wings. "There, there." Amy said as she hugged the Chao in a warm embrace. The blue Chao seemed to like it. "I'm going to name him Sonikku." Amy giggled. Sonic sweat dropped. 'So she pays more attention to a dump Chao instead of me?' Sonic thought. He gave the blue Chao a 'back-off-she's-mine' face. Sonikku sweat dropped at Sonic. He whimpered and flew out of Amy's embrace. "What's the matter?" Amy asked. It flew away with no response. "I think when he saw your face he got scared." Amy told Sonic although she was joking. Or was she? Suddenly the pink Chao came to Amy's. She sure did look like her except this Chao had blue eyes, and a little bit of purple on her.

But pink was always on most part of the body.

Sonikku was just the same as Sonic except that Chao had blue eyes like the pink one and had a mixture of pink on his fur which was awkward for a boy to have. "What should we call you." Amy asked as she observed the little fella. The rose that Sonic had gave her reminded her of the pink Chao, and Amy gasped in amusement. "Let's call you Rose." Amy said as she kissed Rose on the forehead, only to find a heart on top of her. "I think she likes it." Amy said as she looked at Sonic. "I think so too." Sonic said. "She reminds me of me, except for the eyes and the purple." Amy frowned but smiled back again. "I think her and Sonikku make a great couple!" Amy said. Sonic choked on what Amy had said. "What?!" Sonic screamed. "What? They do." Amy whimpered.

"Amy, you're not a dog." Sonic joked at her 'whimper'.

"I thought a hedgehog was related to a dog." Amy said in a quiet voice. "No, they're related to a hog." Sonic said, in quite disgust of himself. Amy giggled at it.

Amy bend down to let do of little Rose, who succeeded into crawling back to the garden. Rose didn't like the hard floor, so she usually went on the grass a lot. "Don't you think it's romantic for two lovers to love themselves a lot?" Amy asked Sonic, referring to the two chaos.

"Yeah," Sonic sighed as he felt stupid. 'Why did I have to tell her that I just saw her as a friend?' Sonic thought. Amy would now probably hate him if he told her that he loved her. Especially what she said about romance and their friendship: _"Say no more Sonic, I also feel the same way too!" Amy said cheerfully. "You do?" Sonic asked shocked. Amy nodded and looked at Sonic. It was like being in heaven, falling in love with someone who loves you back, that is until Amy said, "I love how our friendship is going too." Sonic's jaw fell to the table. "And, nothing is getting in the way. I'm glad you feel the same way about our friendship. Especially with no fighting nor romance." Amy sighed. "I remember that old romance…" Amy continued. "Romance was so sweet and all but-" She paused. _

"_I kind of liked it like this. No dumb romance in the way but friendship." Amy said as she decided to finish her milkshake. "Oh look, there's some napkins. Good for taking off that drool of yours." Amy joked as she grabbed the napkin and cleaned her shoulder. _

'She thinks romance is dumb and she just thinks of me as a friend.' Sonic thought. 'I still remember that night' he thought as he began to remember what happened that night.

_**Flashback**_

_It was cold, about 12:00 PM in the night! The pink hedgehog felt no cold on her legs but the blue hedgehog did. It felt like they were in a blizzard. 'I wish I wore clothes' Sonic thought. He looked at Amy who was warm in her brown and black jacket or coat. "Is something wrong Sonic?" Amy asked her blue friend. This was about two weeks now from what happened. Amy now saw Sonic as an official friend and had no problem with it of course. "No, not at all." Sonic lied. He felt terrible lying to her. But then Amy would get so worried. The hedgehog stood together. "Where is Knuckles anyways?" Amy asked. Knuckles told them to meet them near Twinkle Park, but there was no sign of him after all. "Don't worry, he'll come." Sonic said. 'Smooth, Sonic.' Sonic thought. Amy nodded as she sat down on the bench. _

"_What if he's busy guarding the Master Emerald?" Amy asked. Sonic looked at her. "No," the blue hedgehog responded. Would Knuckles be guarding the Master Emerald? If he did, then Sonic wondered why he told them to meet him here. "Relax Sonic." Amy said. 'Oh now she's the relaxing one.' Sonic rolled his eyes. "You want to know something, Sonic?" Amy asked. "Sure." Sonic said calmly. "I have a crush… on this red hedgehog," Amy said in an embarrassed voice. "He works on the shop called 'Milkshake Flavor.'" Amy told him while she bit her lips. The ice, or snow, on her lips froze it. "That's good news Amy." Sonic said feeling proud of the pink hedgehog. "You-you… think…s- so." Amy asked while shaking. Sonic nodded. "I think we should leave, I bet Knuckles isn't coming." Sonic said noticing her shivering because she was cold. Amy nodded as she and Sonic got up and left. They walked back home from the awful blizzard. Yes, Station Square had now awful blizzards in the winter and sometimes in the Spring although Spring wasn't awful and dangerous, but fun for children outside. _

_**End of Flashback**_

Sonic chuckled himself out of the memory as he turned his head to find Amy resting on the green grass and looking at the two chaos. "What are you doing?" Sonic whispered to Amy. The pink hedgehog turned to find Sonic looking at her looking at Rose and Sonikku. "Isn't it romantic?" Amy asked as she felt awed at Rose and Sonikku. Rose gave Sonikku a fruit and Sonikku returned it back with a kiss on the cheek. Rose smiled and hummed. Amy gasped in amazement as wonderful happened. Rose laid an egg!

"Look Sonic." Amy said as she went to the egg. Inside, she knew a Chao was being born. It was beautiful, the egg. In addition, it was gold with a silver thought. Although Amy found it, sweet… Sonic barfed. "That's disgusting!" Sonic gagged.

"See, I told you that boys have no romance inside." Amy thought as she thought about Sonic.

After the two chaos laid their eggs they snuggled up against each other again. "It's so sweet! I wish I was Rose." Amy said as she sat down. "You do?" Sonic asked as he sat next to her. It was clear. "Yeah, she gets lots of attention from the person she loves." Amy said as she sigh. Sonic swallowed with guilt. Is she still against me for what I did to her? Sonic thought as she looked into Amy's beautiful eyes. There showed no fear, no love, no against. Nothing… but friendship. Her romance for a hero was gone. Amy sighed in boredom. 'I wish that me and Sonic were like Rose and Sonikku, but Sonic just thinks of us as friends. I hate to pretend to just like him as a friend, and I tried to move on by pretending to like that red hedgehog, but it didn't work,' Amy thought as she frowned in shame. "Isn't that romantic for you, Sonikku?" Amy asked referring to Sonic.

"Yeah." Sonic replied. Inside… Sonic was thinking to the same as Amy. 'I got to tell her! This thing is making me go crazy!' Sonic said jumping. "Sonic, what's the matter?" Amy asked. It made Sonic even more crazier to tell her.

"Nothing." Sonic said trying to handle himself down.

It was impossible to lie, especially for Sonic, even when he saw her as a angel. 'Oh-stop it! I need to stop thinking!' Sonic thought as he tried not to look at her. "Sonic, if there's some… something wrong, then you should tell me." Amy said in a worried tone herself. Sonic looked at her. "It's… n-nothing." Sonic said. Amy frowned. "Okay…" She said not believing him and continued on looking at Rose and Sonikku. "Um… Amy?" He called out her name. "Hmm?" Amy responded still looking at Rose and Sonikku. "I think it's time for us to go home." Sonic told her. Amy sighed and nodded. She got up and walked Sonic to the exit elevator. Amy waved goodbye at them before the door closed. "You know, Rose and Sonikku remind me of someone who I used to know." Amy wondered.

Or was she just saying this for Sonic to feel bad of what he did? "Really?" Sonic asked, raising an eyebrow like Rouge did. 'I got to stop spending time with Rouge!' Sonic thought as he rubbed his eyes. "Something wrong?" Amy laughed. "No." The blue hedgehog responded. Together, the pink and blue hedgehog walked outside the hotel and went home. When they opened the door they found it emptied. "No one came?" Sonic asked. His answered was answered when Rouge popped out of nowhere.

"Where were you?" Rouge asked Amy instead. "We were hanging out!" Amy said as she took of her jacket and threw it on the couch. It landed perfectly on the edge of it but it hanged. It didn't matter anyways…

Amy looked around the room. It was in a peachy colored. The couches were white like the couches in Amy's room, except Amy's was much more softer than these. Rouge turned on the TV and began to watch her favorite program: Disney Channel. (AN: That's my favorite too!) Just then, Knuckles same from the backyard. "Hey there Ames, Hi Sonic." Knuckles greeted Sonic in a cold voice. "Hi Knuckles." Amy said as she sat down next to him. Sonic sat on the armchair. "What are we seeing?" Knuckles asked. "Suite Life on Deck." Amy answered seeing the television. "So…" Knuckles began real smooth. "So what?" Amy asked. "So, how is our little Sonic?" Knuckles asked imitating a baby. "Shut up!" Sonic growled at Knuckles. "Boys, stop fighting." Amy warned. "Can I talk to you?" The bat asked Amy. "Sure." Amy agreed as then she and Rouge went upstairs to Rouge's room, leaving the red echidna and the blue hedgehog alone.

**In Rouge's Room  
**  
"Have you noticed that Sonic is acting a little bit weird around you?" Rouge asked Amy. "Um, yes." Amy answered. "Like how?" Rouge asked sitting on her purple bed. The pillows were in a black dark color. The wallpaper was complete purple with some black hearts around the edges. Rouge had curtains covering her window making the window dark. Anyways… Amy frowned of what Rouge asked. "I don't know. When I hug him, he left drool on my shoulder. Then, he kept on staring at me when I talked and when I talked to him he will snap out like he was daydreaming or something." Amy explained. "Hmm, do you think he might love you?" Rouge asked. "What?!" Amy asked shocked.

"Yes, after all those things he did." Rouge said. "Rouge, he only did three things." Amy said.

"Still, two things are enough." Rouge said as she smoothly rub her hand on her hair. "What do you mean?" Amy asked suspiciously. "I mean, he could be drooling because your hair. It might've smelled like raspberries." Rouge said as she felt her fingers get numbed in the cold. Rouge's room was cold, thanks to the windows being extra open and the cold air coming in. "So, any girls' hair can smell like raspberries or honey." Amy stated. "True Amy, true." Rouge said while nodding her head. "But nobodies tell you that they think of you as a friend, then a little girl who cared for the boy so much destroys her feelings for the boy, and then the boy begins to start liking the girl, the girl does anything to make that boy feel bad." Rouge said. "Whatever…" Amy said rolling her eyes and left the room.

"Amy!" Rouge yelled out. "What?" Amy's head only appeared on the door. Rouge snickered. "You know, I might be right." Rouge said playing with her fur. Amy groaned and went back into the hallway. "Don't think I don't know!" Rouge screamed and was then followed by a laugh. Suddenly, Knuckles appeared. "Who are you screaming at?" He asked. "At Amy but she ignored me." Rouge said.

"You know this might be awkward to say." Knuckles said foolishly. "Go on, say it." Rouge said knowing exactly what he was going to say. "I kind of miss her fan-girl side." Knuckles sighed. "I know, I know how you feel. I miss her fan-girl side too." Rouge said. "I never thought this day would come…" Knuckles said. "What day?" Rouge asked.

"You know, where she only sees Sonic as a friend." Knuckles pointed out. "Oh yeah, whenever I talk about Sonic, she changes the subject." Rouge explained. "To what subject?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know, about you, about Cream, about Shadow, or about anything that doesn't include Sonic in it." Rouge said. "Do you think she hates, you know Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know," Rouge commented back. "Her room doesn't have Sonic posters anymore." Knuckles said. "It doesn't?" Rouge asked. "No, neither is it pink!" Knuckles said amazed.

"What? But pink is her favorite color!" Rouge said as her voice shrunk in depressed. "Actually, it doesn't feel like a room. It feels like a five star hotel! The bed makes her want to go to sleep when you sit or even lay on it. And the couches are so soft that you want to get a pillow and lie down on it. And the rug, it feels like a cloud." Knuckles explained Amy's room.

Rouge chuckled at this. "I think you're spending to much on guarding the Master Emerald." She said. Knuckles smiled goofy.

**In Amy's Room**

Amy sighed as she entered the room. "What a fun day I had!" Amy sighed as she flopped herself on the bed. "Really?" Cream asked popping out of the closet. Cheese followed on. "Cream? What are you doing here?" Amy asked panicked."I'm sorry if I scared you." Cream apologized. "That's okay." Amy said. "I came here because the door was open, I thought you were inside, and I checked every where. I then noticed you weren't hear." Cream said in a frown. "Oh, okay." Amy said. Cream smiled. "Amy, what is this?" Cream asked holding a fine looking bracelet.

"It's the friendship bracelet I'm making for Sonic." Amy said warmly as she took the bracelet from Cream and placed it on top of a box. "Oh really." Cream cooed. "Yes really." Amy said. "Can I ask you a question?" Cream asked as she stood. She knew if she sat on the bed, then she would get sleepy. "Yes Cream." Amy said. "Why was your day fun?" Cream asked. "I got to spend time with Sonic. I know he's my friend, but we kind of never spend much time to-together." Amy said shivering. "Oh…it sure was fun for you wasn't it?" Cream asked smiling.

"Yes it was, Cream. Like being in heaven with your friends." Amy giggled. "Can I ask you another question?" Cream asked politely. "Um, sure!" Amy said.

Sonic was coming up the stairs heading to his room, which was right next to Amy when he heard Cream and Amy talk. Sonic knew it was bad to eavesdropped, but he wanted to hear. Of course, he says his body controls himself.

"Do you love Sonic?" Cream asked Amy in a small voice, shameful to be asking this.

Sonic's ear pierced up, Amy did a gasp, and Cream felt shame inside of her. Silence stood for a while until Amy responded, "Why would you say that?" Amy asked her. "B-because I kind of noticed every time Sonic looked at you, he always blushes. And I thought you might love him back." Cream explained. "Chow, chow, chow!" Cheese squeaked. "I don't." Amy said in a weak smile. "You don't!" Cream gasped. 'What!' Sonic thought shock.

"Chow, chow, chow, cheese!" Cheese squeaked. "Why?" Cream asked in a squeaky voice. "I only think of him as a friend." Amy answered. "You do?" Cream asked. "EIIIPEEASSED CHEASE!" Cheese muffled. Amy nodded in Cream's response. All of Cheese's muffle made Amy scared.

"What is he saying?" Amy asked. Cream looked at Cheese. She didn't speak Chao Language, so she knew she didn't understand. "I don't know…." Cream sighed as she looked at the muffling Cheese.

**Meanwhile with Tails…**

The two-tailed fox was gladly working on the X-Tornado. His tails waving as he worked on the engine. His fingers went tired, and it hurt with strings rubbing on his fingers too. Tails didn't want to waste time resting, so he decided to finish the X-Tornado first. He grabbed the wrench and began to take off the 'nut' off the X-Tornado's plane. He did this with the others until they were all off. Tails opened it exposing it's hard wires. The electricity ran, with no block on it too. He sighed as he sat for a while. After that rest, he went back into working and began to rework on the wires. Next, he grab a screwdriver and began to turn the bolt left. It got removed from the plane and Tails was able to check on the damage that was done on the test flight. After checking on them, Tails sighed. His hands felt tired from all the wrenching the nuts off.

His arms hurt from getting bend to much and his spine hurt too. Must be hard work when it came to working on the X-Tornado. Tails felt himself sweating. Since it was near summer, it became hot in Station Square. He decided to go outside and sat on the grey stairs. He heard something or someone coming. The hair on the back of his neck sensed it too. "Dr. Eggman!" Tails screamed as a egg shaped man with a long pointy mustache appeared. He was on his grey hovercraft. "Oh ho, ho, ho!" Eggman laughed. Tails sweat dropped.

"I feel like I'm talking to Santa Claus." Tails whispered to himself. "Enough laugh, be sure to give this to your little pal, Sonic." Eggman said holding a paper out. "What is that? Another stupid plan of yours?" Tails asked. "Oh, it's not stupid. This time, it's a brilliant plan." Eggman laughed. "Be sure to give it to Sonic." Eggman said as he flew away in his hovercraft. Tails decided to read the note first. His eyes widen at the message. "Oh shoot!" Tails shouted. "We do need to give this to Sonic!" Tails said as he ran to the stairs. He soon then began to fly his way to Station Square.

**Meanwhile back with Sonic….**

Sonic was depressed at the news. Amy doesn't love him. He thought maybe this would be the chance for them to get together. But he was wrong. He felt his heart into a million pieces when Amy told Cream, "No." 'Amy doesn't love me,' Sonic thought loosely. "Sonic!" Tails yelled as he entered the house. "Oh, hi Tails!" Sonic smiled at Tails, trying not to show his sadness. "Listen…" Tails said. He breathed hard, it hurt his lungs. "I was working on the X-Tornado when I went outside, I was resting because my body hurt because of working on the X-Tornado, and when I was outside, Eggman came, and told me to tell you this." Tails said as he pulled out a note he had been carrying.

"A note?" Sonic asked. "Yeah." Tails said as Sonic grabbed the note from his hand. Sonic read it ignoring Tails gasping for air. "A party?" Sonic asked. He always used 'party' instead of adventure. Tails, still breathing hard for air, said, "Isn't not any kind of party. There's going to be robots, and Metal Sonic too! And,… and…. I ran out of ideas." Tails said hopeless. "Oh yes! Another adventure!" Sonic cheered. Tails smiled at Sonic.

They have been missing adventures for about……… 8 months! Dr. Eggman hadn't attacked. It left Station Square peaceful without any crimes occurring. Although, the Sonic Team had 8 of 9 months vacation. This was going to be their ninth month.

"We're going to need Knuckles." Tails reassured the blue hedgehog. "Alright!" Sonic said as he cracked his fist. A pleasure came though. The red echidna was still in Rouge's room talking about Amy and Sonic. "Of course, we can't leave our buddy all alone with girls." Sonic coughed trying to sound nice instead of selfish, then again it felt like Sonic was mocking the girls. "Do you think we should bring Shadow?" Tails asked. "No! Don't give me nightmares! I don't want to have horrible nightmares!" Sonic cried. "Alright!" Tails said pushing Sonic off of him. Suddenly, Shadow appeared through Chaos Control.

"Hi Shadow." Sonic greeted. "Whatever, Faker." Shadow said and walked past Sonic. "What's with him?" Sonic asked. Tails shrugged his shoulders. 'Oh well,' Sonic thought. "Are we going to tell them?" Tails asked referring to the girls. "Of course, we don't wan them to worry." Sonic said. "Especially Amy." Tails said. "Yeah, especially when she worries a lot." Sonic joked. "How many days are we going to be gone?" Sonic asked Tails. "I think about…… 10 days!" Tails said. "What?" Sonic asked. Although, behind them was the pink hedgehog. She was on the hallway, hearing their conversation. 'Their going to leave?' Amy thought worried.

'Especially for 10 days,' Amy thought as she decided to go back to her room. When she was about to pass Rouge's room Knuckles came out. "Knuckles, what were you doing in Rouge's room?" Amy asked. "Just chatting." Knuckles replied as he passed over her. Amy raised an eyebrow. "Look, it's not what it looks like." Knuckles protested. Amy raised her other eyebrow in surprised. "I see how it is." Amy said. "And if it is what it looks like, you'll be paying child support." Amy told him before she went to her room.

"Hi Amy." Cream greeted again as she played with the dolls, building blocks, and a little bit of stuffed animals that Amy had ever since she was a little girl. Although, the building blocks did not belong to Amy. She found it abandon on the orphanage Amy used to live and she kept it. Amy never played with them, although. "Hi Cream." Amy giggled as she watch the little sister or rabbit play with her young Cheese. The Chao felt like doing nothing but just singing. "What's wrong?" Cream asked as she looked into Amy's beautiful green jade eyes. "Nothing… really." Amy said kindly. "Please tell me Amy, I don't like to see you worry." Cream told her. She then put her hands on her knees. "There is nothing to worry about Cream. I'm alright." Amy told her as she played with Cream's ear.

"Please tell me Amy! I see worry in your eyes." Cream told Amy. 'Cream could read someone's eyes?' Amy thought amazed. "There is nothing wrong with me." Amy lied. She felt terrible lying to Cream, especially since Cream was her best friend. "Please…" Cream assisted. "Why don't you lie down for now!" The pink hedgehog said as she grabbed Cream and placed her on her white, soft bed. Cream was lying on Amy's bed and then Cheese flew to Cream's side.

"There, there." Amy whispered. It made Cream giggled at it. "What?" Amy giggled back at the orange rabbit. "Oh, it's nothing." Cream said. "Sure, it isn't." Amy said as she went to the bathroom for a little while. Cream sighed as she felt the soft blanket or bed under her. Like Knuckles had told Rouge, Cream slept as she felt the bed get softer and softer for her enough to sleep. The door opened as Amy came inside. "Cream?" Amy whispered to the sleeping rabbit. Cheese had also slept. Amy sighed, "I might as well carry them into their room." She grabbed the rabbit softly and opened the door with her foot.

She went to Cream's room and put the rabbit on her orange and peach bed. The blankets were peach but the headboard was orange. Cream's pillow had some zigzags on it. The walls had a pink, orange, and blue stripes going down. (AN: The wallpaper and I need to stop describing rooms!)

Amy gently put Cream on her bed and the covers on top of her. She went back to her room to find Cheese sleeping. "Chow, chow." Cheese snored as he gave a smile. "Aw, he snores so cute." Amy awed at the little Chao. Amy carried him softly to Cream's room and placed him in his blue Chao bed. A wooden bed that was like Cheese's size, a baby-blue pillow, and a soft yellow blanket. Amy put Cheese in it and put the covers on top of him. "Goodnight, Cheese." Amy whispered as she kissed the Chao on his forehead.

"Chow, chow, chow." Cheese whispered back as if saying, 'Goodnight Amy'. Amy looked at the rabbit and went to her. Sleeping of course, Amy smiled at her. She looked cute when she was sleeping, Amy could say that. "Goodnight, Cream." Amy said as she kissed Cream's ear. She then went back into her room. She stopped when she saw Sonic making her way to her. "Oh, hi Sonic." Amy smiled at the blue cobalt hedgehog. "Hey Amy." Sonic laughed. "What's so funny?" Amy demanded. "Nothing, so what were you doing in Cream's house?" Sonic asked. "I was just putting her to sleep." Amy said. "Um… okay." Sonic said.

"What's wrong. You looked… worried." Amy said. "It's nothing." Sonic replied. Amy sighed. "Listen Sonic, we're friends. You can tell me anything." Amy told him, smiling. Sonic smiled at that. "It's nothing." Sonic retold her. Amy sighed before she went back to her room. Amy didn't believe him. "Okay, goodnight Sonic." Amy yawned before she closed the door behind her. She was about to go to sleep until she saw the blue bracelet Cream was referring to. She smiled as she leaned down to her bed to take out a white box that she had under the bed. As she opened it, there was lots of beads. Seashells, emeralds, and diamonds too. But Amy's favorite was the seashells. "Beautiful like the ocean," she said once. Amy giggled as she took some beads from the box and placed it on her white bed.

She put the box back underneath the bed once again and she began to work on the bracelet. "I hope Sonic likes it," she whispered. When she was finished, she was already tired. It was 12:00 PM. She yawned before she felt herself fall to the bed and fall asleep quickly.

**In the Morning…**

Amy woke up as her arm was rested on the bracelet, leaving her red marks on it. "Amy!"

"Amy!" someone yelled her name out.

"AMY! WAKE UP!" It shouted again. The pink hedgehog groaned as she noticed the voice… Tails. "That furry little fox," Amy giggled as she grabbed her bracelet and put it on the closet. She decides to change her clothes since her red jeans and pink shirt were dirty.

"Amy!" Tails shouted, distressed. "Hold on Tails! I'm changing!" Amy shouted back as she kicked off her shoes and changed them for her black high heel boots. Next, she grabbed a white grey glittered shirt that had butterflies on it. She put it over her head and pushed it down. It wasn't that long but perfect for the waist. She then grabbed a black, pink checker mini skirt and put it on quickly. She grabbed a black jacket because the shirt was sleeveless. After that, she opened the door to find Tails gone.

"Tails?!" Amy called out for him. No answer… no response. "Oh well." Amy shrugged her shoulders as she hopped down the stairs and went to the kitchen. Sonic also came down to the kitchen groaning. Amy giggled at how he looked. His quills were messy, his eyes were still drooping down, and all his fur was messy. "Good morning," Sonic yawned at Amy as he went to grab the cereal box.

"Good morning, Sonic." Amy greeted as she watched Sonic serve his cereal. He grabbed the milk carton and poured it on the bowl. Some milk was already leaking from the bowl. "Sonic! You're putting a lot on the bowl!" Amy told him as she grabbed the milk carton away. "Oh… sorry." Sonic apologized as he went to sit on the table. "So, what are you going to do today?" Sonic asked. "Um, I was thinking of going shopping today." Amy told him as a melody rang inside her voice. "What?! You can't!" Sonic told him. "What? Why?" Amy asked confused. "Because me, Tails, and Knuckles are having an important meeting." Sonic told her. "So, um, I have more important things that just a stupid meeting." Amy answered back as she put her cup on the sink and cleaned herself. "But-"

"No buts! Talk to the hand!" Amy said shoving her hand on his face. "Don't talk your friend like that!" Sonic commanded her as he got up. "Oh please!" Amy rolled her eyes at Sonic's statement. "Fine! But I'm going to have to come with you." Sonic told her. "That is, if you're not afraid to go to the women's section." Amy teased.

Sonic's ear fell down after hearing 'women's section'. "Never mind…." Sonic said as he finished his cereal. "Yeah, I thought so." Amy said as she left the kitchen leaving Sonic alone. "Some friend I have." Sonic said as he finished his cereal and put it in the sink also. He went to the living room and turned on the TV. He decided to watch Disney instead of Nick today. Amy was now heading to the mall as Sonic was watching the TV.

**At the Mall with Amy…**

Amy was already at the mall. She got inside and decided to go to the clothes section first. With the money she had (and some of them she stole from Sonic), she was sure she would get lots of clothes today. Minutes later… she came out with already 6 bags! "This is going great." Amy told herself as she looked up. She gasped when she saw her favorite store: Shoe Palace. She ran inside the store.

**Later that Night…**

Amy still hadn't return which was a little weird because it was night. Cream and Rouge had got a little worried, Knuckles had came back from guarding the Master Emerald, and Tails was in the living room taking a nap or sleeping. "Tails." Sonic whispered as the fox's ear. It only made Tails groan and turn around, facing the leather couch. "Tails… wake up!" Sonic told him as he shook Tails. Tails swatted his hand only to hit Sonic in the face. "Um, Tails!" Sonic shouted. "Hmm." Tails groaned now turning, facing the television once again. "Wake up!" Sonic shouted/whispered.

The fox smiled a little, with his eyes still closed. "Oh My Gosh!" Sonic hushed as he sat next to the kitsune fox. That's when Knuckles appeared. "What's the matter, Sonic?" Knuckles asked. "Tails won't wake up!" Sonic sighed desperate. "Did you try shaking him?" Knuckles asked. "Yes." He responded. "Did you try yelling at him?" Knuckles asked. "Yes." Sonic responded. "Did you try, um… whispering to him." Knuckles asked. "Yes." Sonic responded annoyed now.

"Dang! What is wrong with Tails?! He's a heavy sleeper." Knuckles yelled. Tails moaned by it. Sonic and Knuckles watched Tails… but he didn't wake up. "How about tickling him?" Knuckles finally asked. "Never thought of that." Sonic responded.

"See, there's a solution. Try that." Knuckles told him, mentioning Sonic to tickle him on the stomach. Sonic nodded and looked at Tails. "Tails! Wake up!" Sonic said as he began to tickle his stomach. Sonic earned giggles by that.

Next thing you knew, Tails was laughing like crazy! His eyes opened wide as he felt Sonic tickle him now. "Okay! Okay! I'm awake!" Tails laughed as he pushed Sonic's hands away. "See, told you!" Knuckles told him. "What? Did Eggman come again?" Tails asked looking everywhere the house. "No! We're going to do the meeting." Sonic told him.

"Oh, oh. Oh right!" Tails said getting him. "Come on." Sonic said guiding Tails to the other living room. (AN: Did I forget to mention the house has 2 living rooms?) Everyone seemed to be in the living room. "Ahem." Tails coughed. "What?" Shadow asked in a low voice. "Shut up, Shadow." Sonic said as he went to sit on the couch. "Whatever, faker." Shadow said as he leaned on the wall. "So, I heard Eggman sent you a letter." Rouge explained to Tails and Knuckles. "Where did you hear that?!" Tails asked, almost as demanding.

"Oh, I have my ways." Rouge said. Tails sighed. "There goes Rouge…" Tails whispered to himself so Rouge wouldn't hear. "How many days are you guys going to be gone?" Rouge asked. "For about 10 or 12 days. Why?" Sonic asked. "Oh nothing. When are you guys going to leave?" Rouge asked Knuckles. "In the morning." Knuckles told her. That's when Cream got up hugging Cheese. Since Tails and Sonic and Knuckles were already seated, there was no need to go to where they were going.

"Are you guys going to stop bad Eggman again?" Cream asked politely, using her normal kind words. "Yes, Cream." Sonic answered as he sighed, kindly so Cream won't think he was looking…… bothered. Cream nodded in response as she sat down again. "Chow, Chow." Cheese asked but no one seemed to get what he was saying. "Where is Amy?" Knuckles asked, curious for the unseen pink hedgehog. "She said she had something important to do, today," Rouge explained to Knuckles, but she still shrugged her shoulders. Knuckles scratched his head a little.

"What important stuff?" Knuckles asked. "I don't know." Rouge answered back. "She told me in the morning that she was going to go shopping…" Sonic told them. "Aw! I wanna shop too!" Rouge whined. "Shut up, Rouge!" Knuckles grunted. "You don't tell me what to do!" Rouge demanded him as she sighed. 'Same Knucklehead.' Tails… on the other hand… began to fall asleep, using his two tails as a blanket. Cream awed at how Tails looked. He sure did look like a puppy sleeping even though he was a fox.

Cream watched Tails the whole time through his sleep. "Must be because Sonic woke him up." She whispered as she told Cheese softly. "Hmmm… faker… gone… for 10 days… this might be paradise." Shadow thought. Rouge now looked at Tails, surprised although. "What's wrong with fox boy?" Rouge asked. "I don't know… bat girl." Knuckles hissed. "Oh yeah knucklehead?" Rouge asked. "Oh boy!" Sonic thought as he began to the two start a fight. "You're not going to let them destroy the house again, do you?" Shadow asked watching Rouge and Knuckles' kicking and punching each other. Sonic sighed.

"If I try to stop them, I might end up hurt." Sonic replied as he watched Rouge get kicked to the wall, and then Knuckles get punched back, landing on the floor. "Some friends… I have." Sonic stated as he watched the fight. Tails still sleeping through the loud noise of kicking, grunting, yelling, and punching. Cream watching Tails ignoring Knuckles and Rouge. Shadow still leaning on the wall. And Sonic just watching Knuckles and Rouge fight.

"WOULD YOU GUYS STOP!" Sonic suddenly yelled. Everyone looked at him except for Tails who was sleeping. "What?!" Sonic demanded. "Sorry, it's just that this is chaos!" Sonic told them. "I know, what fools are we." Rouge sighed as she plucked herself down on the couch. "She's still annoying." Knuckles mumbled to Sonic. "Huh." Rouge said. "Nothing…" Knuckles told her. "I wonder if Amy knows about the meeting…" Rouge wondered out loud.

**Later… much, much later at midnight…**

Amy had returned from the mall with 16 bags now. You might say it won't be enough but in each bag there was 8 items. She went up to her room ignoring everyone on the living room. She began to put the clothes on the closet after observing them. She sometimes strangled the hangers off of the clothes but not hard enough to cause them to tear the clothes apart. After that, she collected the plastic hangers from her bed and put them on a bucket. After she returned to her room… she took out her pajamas and placed it on the bed.

Amy sighed as she placed her red headband on the table. She then changed from her clothes to her pajamas. She now wore a long neon pink shirt that had a white lamb on it and pink sweatpants. (AN: I think she looks cute like that) She sighed as she removed the blanket just a little to get under them. Amy sighed once again as she reached to turn off the lamp but was stopped by a knock on the door. "Who knocks on the door when I'm going to sleep?" Amy wondered as she hopped off of her bed and went to the door. She opened it to find Tails.

"Tails, what do you want?" Amy asked. Tails easily smiled ignoring her mad face. "You missed the important meeting we had." Tails said. "I already know what the meeting is about." Amy said, kneeling down to get to his size and pet his head. "But what I really need is some sleep, Tails." Amy explained. "So… goodnight." Amy slammed the door.

Amy returned to her bed and got under the blankets. She was about to turn off the lamp, again, when again someone knocked the door! Amy threw off the blanket from her. "LISTEN TAILS!" Amy huffed angrily as she went to the door. She opened to find Sonic this time. Amy sighed. "What do you want?" She asked. "Do you know what the meeting is about?" Sonic asked. "Yes. It's you and your three amigos going to a stupid paradise for ten days." Amy said. "Amy, it's not a paradise." Sonic said. "Please, you and your friends being gone for ten days is paradise for Shadow." Amy said pointing at Shadow's bedroom door, which was black. The blue hedgehog sighed in absent-minded. "Some friend I have." Sonic muttered, although it was loud enough for Amy to hear.

"You know what? Sometimes I wish I had a better friend than you." Amy told him slamming the door on his face. "Amy… open the door!" Sonic told her. "No!" Sonic heard her scream. He heard the lamp get turned off and then silent but crickets chirping. "Amy." Sonic groaned. "Leave me alone!" Amy yelled back. "Just open the door…." Sonic told her in a patient voice. "And if I do, will you leave?" Amy asked. "Yes." Sonic responded. He now heard the lamp get turned on, footsteps, and the door opened. "Okay, the door opened. And now you leave." Amy said as she went back to her room but before she could shut the door, Sonic went inside. "What the heck?" Amy yelled as she turned around to find Sonic sleeping on her bed. "Sonic, get out," Amy ordered as she pushed Sonic off her bed.

"Hey! Let a hedgehog sleep, will ya?" Sonic complained as he jumped on the bed again and rested his head on Amy's favorite pillow. "You sure got one comfortable bed." Sonic moaned feeling the soft blanket drifting him to sleep. "Get off!" Amy laughed as she slightly pushed Sonic off the bed. "Hey!" Sonic pouted as he stick his tongue out. "What are you?! A hedgehog or a baby?" Amy asked playfully. "A hedgehog. Usually, dogs poop, pee, and sleep." Sonic explained, resting his head on his hand. "Good, now you and the dogs have a lot of common." Amy told him. He rolled his eyes. "You also have a lot of common." Sonic said.

"Yeah I know, but I'm not dirty like they get when they eat with their tongues." Amy explain as she rubbed her hands together. "Dogs aren't dirty. They just don't know how to eat with hands." Sonic told her, giving off a warm smile like Amy always did to him.

"Shut up!" Amy frowned as she laid down next to Sonic. "So, why are you mad?" Sonic asked her.

"Amy."

"…"

"Amy, answer me!" Sonic told her. Amy sighed and gave him her frown. Sonic knew that she got upset with him too. "It's something you won't understand." Amy scowled as she turned to face the lamp with her back facing Sonic. "Amy!" Sonic said, raising his voice. Amy ignored it. "Amy, talk to me!" Sonic told her.

"I knew you wouldn't understand Sonic." Amy said. Her voiced saddened. "Of course, I do! If you just tell me!" Sonic gasped as he felt a pain on his chest. 'Where am I getting this from?' Sonic thought as he touched his chest. It felt normal. Heart thumping, blood moving, but the pain… it hurts so much for the blue hedgehog to handle.

"Sonic?" Amy said worried, she turned around to find Sonic playing dead… his tongue sticking out like a sleeping dog and his hand was on the pillow. "Sonic, stop fooling around!" Amy said as she pushed Sonic off her bed once again. "Hey! Don't ever do that, again!" Sonic complain as he got up or tackled himself up to her bed.

"I can do whatever I want!" Amy told him putting her hands on her hips. "Whatever." Sonic moaned through the pain he was receiving from the chest. 'Will it ever end?' Sonic thought. He looked at Amy who had went to sleep by now on. "Amy?" Sonic called out her name as he leaned forward, not noticing he was a little bit too forward.

He rested his chin on her throat which tickled a little bit. Amy giggled. "What's so funny?" He asked. "Stop…" Amy said as he pushed his head off of her throat, through smiling. "You like it when I do it… don't you?" Sonic teased as this time he rested his chin on her stomach. Amy began to laugh feeling him tickle her stomach. "Stop, it's tickling me," Amy told him pushing him off once again. "Please, I now you're enjoying it." Sonic said getting up. "Some friend I have…" Amy said. "Hey! That's my line… back off!" Sonic said pointing at himself.

"Oh be quiet." Amy giggled as she rolled her eyes at Sonic. "So, will you tell me what's wrong?" Sonic asked her. "I'm telling you, you wouldn't understand it. You don't even understand anything that people tell you." Amy said. Hedgehog, Sonic rolled his eyes at his thought.

"I would understand if you just tell me!" Sonic said. "If I tell you, then you wouldn't go?" Amy asked him. "It depends." Sonic said. "Depends on what?" Amy asked, raising an eyebrow. "It depends on what it depends on." Sonic answered. "Don't be cocky Sonic. I hate it when you do that." Amy told him with half her eyelids close. 'She looks beautiful like that.' Sonic thought looking at them. "Sonic! Listen!" Amy shouted, giving him a playful hit on his elbow. "Huh?" Sonic questioned shaking his head. "Hello! Is anyone in there?" Amy asked knocking on his head.

"Hey, that's not nice." Sonic said. "Yeah, yeah." Amy said ignoring Sonic. "So, will you tell me what's wrong Amy?" Sonic asked. He was anxious to find out Amy's problem. 'What if I did something to her?' Sonic thought. It came clear that Amy was kind of upset because of Sonic, just no one didn't know why. Rouge thought it was because of the friendship talk, Knuckles thought Sonic was just being stupid, and Tails thought that it was Sonic's fault that he told her that he just wanted to be friends.

"If you truly my best friend like Cream is then you would understand it." Amy told him as she turned around facing the lamp again. She pulled the blankets over her. "Amy." Sonic groans. "You don't even remember that promise you made me!" Amy sniffed. "Of course I do!" Sonic said. (AN: I'll give you a hint: Sonic made the promise on Sonic X: Episode 52.)

**What promise did I do?**

Sonic didn't remember making a promise to Amy. He never remembered something like that. Or maybe it was just that the Chao he visited hit his head so hard. No… he has to remember. That coconut wasn't that hard enough to wipe out some memories…

**He just says it but he doesn't mean it.**

Amy sniffed again. Some person she loved… some friend she had. Sonic always promised so many promises… and none of them has he broke. So why did he choice to break her promise especially when it was important for Amy? Amy had no clue why hers…

"Amy… are you okay?" Sonic asked touching her shoulder. It felt so warm unlike Sonic. His hands were so cold and even Amy's gloves were warm. "Yeah." Amy responded. Her voice sounded cracked, due to the fact she had been crying without Sonic noticing. "Are you ok?" Sonic asked, a little bit worried. "Yeah, I think I caught the cold again." Amy responded.

"Amy…" Sonic said not believing her. It sounded unpredictable. "Sonic…" Amy said annoyed. Wouldn't he just leave her alone? Same hedgehog. Same friend. "I'm leaving." Sonic said as he got up and went to the door. "Sonic! WAIT!" Amy screamed. "Yes?" Sonic turned around. He found a view he didn't want to see. Amy felt two tears strolling down her left cheek and on the other cheek three tears. "Please, don't leave me Sonic!" Amy told him as she crawled to the edge of the bed. Sonic went also to the edge of the bed to hug Amy.

He ignored the fact that she was crying on her chest. It felt amazing for Sonic. He felt an electricity shock run over him like speed. Not the shock that hurts you but the shock that makes you feel like you died happily and went to heaven. 'How pathetic of me.' Amy thought as she hugged Sonic, enjoying the feeling of Sonic rushing his fingers through her pink quills.

It felt like they were lovers… not friends. An amazing feeling that went inside of both of the hedgehogs. Maybe we are meant to be, Amy thought. But it's stupid, Sonic only thinks of us as friends, Amy thought. She frowned at it again. Ever since Sonic said that, it bugged her. Her dreams crashed and went into a different position. She never dreamt of her and Sonic being together… she never dreamt to her and Sonic getting marry… she never dreamt of her and Sonic having kids… just because of the stupid idea of just being friends.

Amy pushed herself to the bed with Sonic now resting on the left side of the bed. Amy had her head resting on his chest and Sonic has his chin resting on her forehead. "Sonic…" Amy shivered. "Yes." Sonic responded before even hugging Amy close to him. "W-would y-you, s-sleep with me tonight?" Amy asked. She shivered while talking, making it impossible to say it correctly.

"What?" Sonic asked shock. "Please Sonic, just to take me the idea of going away forever. P-please Sonic." Amy cried harder. Sonic smiled as he felt the cold tears on his chest. "If it'll make my girl- I mean friend happy, then I would Amy." Sonic said from preventing himself to say girlfriend instead of friend. "Thanks, Sonic." Amy said as she watched Sonic pull the covers up over them. 'Sigh. I wish me and Sonic could do this every time.' Amy thought as she felt Sonic yawn without audio. Amy sighed getting comfortable.

"Goodnight, Sonic."

"Goodnight, Amy." Sonic said as he turned off the lamp.

Sonic fell asleep quickly. Amy could tell he was a light sleeper although. Amy bit her lip as worried came over. 'What if Sonic gets hurt during the mission?' Amy thought. 'What if he doesn't like what I'm going to give him before he leaves?' Amy thought. 'Let's just wait till tomorrow.' Amy thought as she began to drift to sleep…

Little does everyone know what Dr. Eggman is planning for the two lovers…

**+10 reviews for the next chapter please! I hope you guys liked it, tell me what to upgrade to make this dedication more better, and then just read another story! But review!**


End file.
